


Merry-go-round

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: My thought for the day.





	Merry-go-round

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is an original piece that is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of this composition is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/28442045168/in/dateposted-public/)

Life is a merry-go-round. The ride stops, people jump off, new people jump on. But the ones who enjoy the thrill, stay for the whole journey. Even when their heads are spinning and their stomachs churning, they stick it out. Why? Because they don’t bail when the going gets tough. They want to experience _EVERYTHING_ with you, including the rough times. These are your people, your clan. It’s not for the faint-hearted. There will be times when it all seems too much. But when the ride slows, everything comes back into focus, and you share a smile and a laugh before it all starts over again. The people who have left, raise their hands in goodbye, and your heart sinks because you know you’ll miss them. You shared an awesome experience, and at that moment, you bonded. But the glue that held you together came unstuck, and you suddenly realise they weren’t supposed to be in your life forever. You mourn that loss, but it’s momentary. There’s no point having these people in your life if they aren’t prepared to stick beside you, even when you’re at your worst. And the sad part is, some don’t even bother to say goodbye. They jump off without a word, leaving you wondering if you ever really shared a meaningful life experience with them or if they were just a ghostly apparition, a faker, who clung to you out of need and not because they wanted to be a part of _YOUR_ merry-go-round adventure. It happens, and it hurts, _really_ hurts. They used you for their own selfish reasons, and when you no longer suit their requirements, they disembark and disappear into the sunset. But hey, that’s life, right? If you don’t like my merry-go-round, feel free to jump off at any time. I’ll do just fine without you.


End file.
